


The Ides

by Megaerakles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, contemplating mariticide (murder of one's husband), ides of March, slightly sexual for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaerakles/pseuds/Megaerakles
Summary: When that fateful day arrives, Hermione has a decision to make.





	The Ides

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I wrote in honor of the Ides of March (what? that isn't a holiday people celebrate? preposterous!)

The package had arrived three days ago, in the middle of the afternoon while her husband was still at work. When Hermione had opened it, the bloodstained basilisk fang had clattered onto the floor, along with a curt note scrawled with a hasty, familiar hand. All it said was, “ _The Ides_ ,” but that was more than enough for Hermione to know what it meant. More than enough to present her with an ethical dilemma more profound and difficult than anything she’d faced in the eight years since she and Harry had come to the past.  

An assassination was in store for Tom Riddle, and it was planned for The Ides of March. If you were going to take down a would-be dictator, Hermione supposed that was the day to do it. But whether or not she _would_ do it… that was the question.  

Warning Tom of the plot would be going against her mission, her morals, her status as a member of the light. She would be betraying Harry, and the future the two of them had sworn to protect. The entire wizarding world would suffer if Tom Riddle was allowed to rise to power.

But… not warning him would also be a betrayal. She would be betraying three years of marriage to the Dark Lord in question, and her own feelings for him that she’d spent so long in denial about, but were nonetheless real and powerful. What was more, Harry’s plot revolved around her own active participation; the basilisk fang was meant for the Horcrux in his diary, which was hidden in a vault in their home that only she could access. While objectively she’d _known_ from the day she’d gotten engaged that she would have to kill her husband, to be holding the means of his demise in her own hands and to know the date it would happen… it was far too immediate. Suddenly that decision she’d always thought she would make without question seemed terribly difficult.

For the three days leading up to the event, she must have gone back and forth on her resolve a hundred times. She’d gone through every single variation of arguments both for and against protecting Tom, but nothing seemed to be enough to make her decide once and for all what should be done. What she should do.  

When the morning of the fifteenth came, she was awoken by the sounds of her husband rising and preparing to head off to his important Ministry job, as usual. He always left so early that she would stay in bed till after he’d gone, but today she forced herself to get up so they could talk. After pulling her dressing gown on, Hermione sat on the edge of their bed, her hands tightly gripping the sheets on either side of her body while she waited for him to finish in the bathroom.

When he re-entered their bedroom to see her sitting up, he cocked his head and smiled slightly. “Awake already, love? It’s too early, you should get more sleep.”

She returned his smile, but it was weak and forced. “I was restless, so I thought I’d see you off.”

Tom nodded, and then moved to the wardrobe to choose his clothes. That was to be expected; she, his trusted and treasured wife, was well above suspicion. Why should he question slightly erratic but innocent behavior?

He didn’t speak to her as he was getting dressed, which gave Hermione ample time to agonize over the situation from every angle, again, and _still_ come up with no good solution. Finally the silence became too much to bear, so she cleared her throat and said, “You’ve a busy day today, right? An important meeting?”

Her voice was too light, obviously forced, maybe he would pick up on that and question her further, or legilimens her and find the answers for himself without her ever having to choose a path—

“Yes, the Wizengamot is coming together, remember?” Tom answered casually, no hit of suspicion in his voice. “They’ve called a special meeting to discuss the recent changes in leadership, representatives of all the Departments have to be present. It really was an honor for me to have been selected, you know. We’ve made a lot of progress these past few years… In part thanks to you,” he added, turning to her and smiling while he wrestled his dark green tie into a knot.

“Right, I remember now,” she said softly, squeezing her eyes shut. After a moment, she stood and crossed the room, coming to stand in front of him. “Here, let me do that,” she suggested, glancing up and meeting his gaze for half a second before turning her attention to his tie. With practiced hands she undid his work, and then swiftly re-tied it in a perfect Windsor knot.

Once finished, she allowed her hand to slide down and rest on his chest, right over where his heart was beating steadily. Hermione took a deep breath and then looked up into his eyes, which were staring down at her and glinting with amusement.

“Tom… do you really have to go before the Wizengamot today?”

Tom frowned, the space between his brows crinkling just slightly. “Yes,” he replied, his voice slow. “I told you, it’s a very important meeting. Quite possibly it will be the most important one all year.”

Hermione sighed and took a step back, allowing her hand to drop to her side. “I know,” she murmured, turning away. She walked over to their window which overlooked the street outside their townhome. After a minute of staring out at the passersby and early morning traffic that moved in the streets below, she managed to say, “I just… wish you could stay here. I’ve missed you lately. You’ve been working so much since the promotion, and we hardly have time together.”

She heard Tom chuckle softly. “I’ve missed you too.” The wooden floors creaked with the sound of footsteps, and a moment later she felt him step behind her and slip his arms around her waist. “Hermione, I wanted it to be a surprise, but…” Tom rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed his face into her neck so she could feel his grin. “They’re going to name me Minister today,” he murmured, his voice low and excited. “Malfoy all but confirmed it. This is the culmination of everything I’ve worked for. Everything _we’ve_ worked for. We can spend the day together tomorrow, alright? I’ll certainly be in the mood for _celebration_.”

His last few words had taken on a husky, suggestive quality and as soon as he finished speaking he’d tilted his head so he could capture her earlobe between his teeth and pull gently. Instinctively her eyes fluttered closed. She put one hand on his arm around her waist and placed the other one on his shoulder, allowing herself to relax in his embrace. He moved his attentions down to her neck, which he began to lave with kisses until she let out soft whimpers of pleasure.   

When she felt the growing bulge pressing into her backside, she was suddenly struck by an idea, and started grinding herself back into him. Maybe if she could entice him to stay home long enough, he would miss the meeting. And she could make it seem like it had been entirely his own idea, so that when Harry questioned her later she’d have some sort of excuse—

Suddenly he loosened his grip and stepped back, leaving her needy and desperate, but for different reasons than usual. He set about straightening his clothes and smirked at her. “Patience, love, there will be time enough for that later.” His dark, hungry eyes raked over her body once again and for half a second he looked like he might be reconsidering, but then he just shook his head. “I really must be off, but if you’re so impatient, how about you stop by my office during lunch?”

“I…” Hermione turned and stared at him, at this handsome, powerful man that made her feel deeply and acutely, who made her feel complete in a way she’d never had before. All it would take was thirty seconds to reveal the plot. Thirty seconds of bravery—or would it be cowardice? Just a few words and she could save her husband, wouldn’t have to murder a part of him with her own two hands. Yes, he would probably hate her after learning their whole relationship was a lie, but he would be alive, wouldn’t he?

“I’ll tell my secretary to expect you,” Tom said, grinning, unaware of her internal turmoil. He leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the cheek, then turned away, walking steadily out of the room and leaving her motionless in the middle of their bedroom.

A moment later, something broke within her and she found herself dashing after him, taking the stairs two at a time in order to catch him before he left their house. She found him standing in the entryway, doing the last button on his coat and reaching for his hat.

“Tom!” she called out, lunging forwards to grasp onto his arm. “ _Please_ don’t go to that meeting today!” Hermione said, panting desperately.

Her husband frowned down at her, _finally_ beginning to regard her with suspicion. “Why? Is something the matter? What’s gotten into you this morning?”

“I—” she’d opened her mouth, ready to reveal everything, but a look into his eyes suddenly reminded her exactly who she was dealing with. Behind the looks of admiration and desire he reserved for her was the cold, cruel stare he directed at the rest of the world. Yes, he made her feel special, but that was because to him, she was special. Her intelligence and talent set her apart, but the rest of the world meant nothing to him. He would watch it burn with frightening indifference, and if after everything they’d done to change the timeline, she let him survive now, his actions and their consequences would be all her fault. She _couldn’t_ let that happen.

It looked like Hermione was going to be a hero, after all. Funny how heavy it made her heart.

“I just… don’t trust Malfoy,” she said, looking at the ground to avoid his searching gaze. “I never have. I don’t think he has our… _your_ best interests at heart. And if he’s been making you promises...”

She glanced up to see Tom relax and give her a patronizing grin. “Your concern is noted, darling wife, but I’ve got the situation with Malfoy under control.” He took a step back, pulling his arm from her grip. “I’ve got to go now, Hermione. I’ll see you later. Don’t miss me too much, alright?”

“I’ll try not to,” she said, pulling her dressing gown tightly around her body.

Tom set his hat on his head and pulled open the door, taking the first step out onto the porch before pausing. “Just think,” he said, glancing over his shoulder and flashing her a devilish grin. “The next time you see me, I won’t just be your husband and the most powerful wizard of my age, I’ll be the Minister of Magic as well.”

Hermione closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to watch the door close behind him. “I can hardly believe it,” she said, praying her voice wouldn’t break. “The day has finally come.”

Tom said no more. The door was pulled shut and the lock clicked into place, and then the sounds of his footfalls down the path slowly faded away. Hermione sagged against the wall, and a couple of tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill over. But now was not the time; grief would only slow her down, at this point it was best to take action now and save regret for later. Harry would be counting on her to have Tom’s last Horcrux destroyed by the time the meeting commenced, and it would take her awhile to work her way through his security spells without triggering his alarms.

Hermione blinked the tears from her eyes and took a few shaky breaths before pushing herself up and heading back upstairs to retrieve the hidden basilisk fang.

“ _Et tu,_ Hermione? ” she whispered, since she wouldn’t be there for Tom to say it himself. The Ides of March had come, and she would do her part.


End file.
